Swap
by Mysteryals
Summary: Desmond Calidus is a cool, handsome, attractive, confident, Umbreon whose life is practically perfect right now. Emma Luctis is a shy, smart, and pretty Espeon who struggles with her life and job right now. These two have just broken up due to their different, clashing personalities, but the universe has other plans for these two when their bodies are swapped.
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

It was another normal day in Pueltown, a town located in the beautiful region of Almia. The sun was setting, the birds where chirping, and the people were walking around in pairs or couples.

Why is that you might ask? Well, it's Valentine's Day, of course. There were vendors out in the street, selling red heart shaped balloons, or heart shaped boxes of chocolate.

Romance and love was definitely in the air, especially for two certain Pokémon in this region.

Somewhere in Pueltown right now, there was a small gathering going on in a penthouse belonging to a wealthy 18 year old Weavile named Bart Johnson. His family were made up of a bunch of lawyers, entrepreneurs, and stock traders, so they could naturally afford many things.

Despite his wealth, Bart was having some troubles finding an actually valentine for himself. So, he instead, he decided to invite his friends over, who were _also_ having trouble getting dates for tonight. Surprisingly, like 6 Pokémon have already arrived.

There was a Corphish, a Togetic, a Magmar, a Scyther, an Illumise, and the one who had just arrived was a Bellossom, who was wearing a long green skirt with flowers, and white top, with a denim jacket on. She threw a bouquet of roses onto the top.

"Well, at least _someone_ here as an admirer tonight." The Illumise said, looking at her friend.

"Yeah, myself. That cost me a good 20 poke." Bellossom commented.

"Seriously?" Togetic said, raisng an eyebrow at her friend.

"Well if I'm _desperate_ enough to spend Valentine's Day with my friends, playing board games, then I think I'm _quite_ desperate enough to buy myself flowers." Bellossom said with a smirk.

Bart chuckled at his friend's usual flirtatious and joking behavior. He heard the door to the terrace, and saw another one of his friends come in.

He was an attractive looking Umbreon wore has a midnight blue hoodie with a yellow crescent moon on, with blue jeans.

The Umbreon walked over to the rest of the people. Most of these people he didn't know, as they were just Bart's buddies.

"Oh, have you guys met my friend, Desmond Calidus? He's an old friend of mine from middle school. He just landed a gig for as the host for a new TV show, recently." Desmond smiled as he was introduced.

Bellossom eyes immediately widen, and she removed her jacket. "Hellooo, Desmond." She said in a flirtatious tone, smirking.

Desmond looked at her, unsure of how to respond to her, feeling a bit disturbed by the Bellossom. Suddenly, the doorbell rang, and Desmond spoke up, almost immediately.

"I'll get it." The Umbreon then made his way to the door quickly.

Bellossom rolls her eyes. "His loss."

Illumise thought of something, and decided to speak up.

"Maybe he and Emma will have something in common?"

"Emma?" Bart asked. "I'm not sure about that. Desmond's one of those, cool, confident, street smart guys, and Emma's pretty shy and smart and timid. I don't see that playing out."

Illumise threw her palms up. "Just putting it out there."

* * *

Meanwhile, while that conversation was going on, Desmond approached the door, and he opened it. He was met with an Espeon, who was wearing a pair of glasses, an orange hoodie with a bright yellow sun on it, and with some light blue jeans, and wearing some white heels. She was looking through her purse when she heard the door opened in front of her, and she looked up and was face to face with Desmond.

The two stared at each other for a long moment before speaking.

"Hi." Desmond greeted the stranger in front of him, who, he thought, looked really cute.

"…Hi." The Espeon said, looking away shyly.

Desmond sticks out his paw for a handshake. "Desmond Calidus."

The Espeon decided to introduce herself as well. "Emma Luctis…" She said, accepting the handshake, still looking away from him.

Desmond smiles. "That's a pretty name."

Emma blushes and finally looked into his eyes. "Thanks…"

Desmond tilted his head forward, down the hallway. "This way." He lead her down the hallway, and towards the group of people.

Bart, seeing this, smiled. "Well, looks like everyone here. So, without further ado… let's get this party started!"

* * *

(An hour later)

All of the Pokémon where on the terrace, at a table, laughing, while drinking some beer, and playing Trivial Pursuit. The rules were for, get an answer right, you advance. For every wrong answer…you take off a piece of clothing. Get down to your undergarments…you get your ass dunked in the pool.

Most of the Pokémon had already lost a form of clothing already. It was Bellossom's turn again, and she, has already lost almost all of her clothes, except her bra and skirt. Scyther grabbed a card, and read it. "Which president-

"Obama." Bellossom said, cutting her friend off.

"You didn't even give me a chance to finish reading."

"I know," She said taking of her skirt, and leaving her with just her bra and underwear, "I just really wanna go for a dip in the pool." She then dives into the pool.

After that, the game was pretty much over.

Emma decided to go over to the edge of the terrace and take a look at the town overhead. The view was breathtaking.

After a long moment of taking in the scenery, her ears perked to the sound of a door creaking open, and she saw all of the Pokémon laughing and giggling while they headed inside…well almost everyone. She caught a glance of Desmond, who was leaning against the table, smiling and looking her way.

She shyly looks away, and tries to keep focus on the view.

Desmond, noticing this, smiled and walked over next to her, and looked at down, also admiring the view. After a few moments, he spoke up, and looked at Emma with a smile on his face.

"Quite the view, eh?"

Emma, hearing this, shyly looked at the Umbreon, and smiles. "Yeah…" She looks back at the view, however, Desmond, continues to stare at her with a smile plastered to his face.

Emma soon takes notice of this and blushes. "Why...are you staring at me?"

Desmond just shrugged (while STILL smiling). "Call me crazy…but I think I like you."

Emma chuckled, blushing even harder. "Well, uh, that's…very flattering…but, from what I hear, I don't think we have much in common…" She took a step back, but Desmond met this with a step towards her, keeping the distance between the two even.

"Why is that?" He asked politely.

"Well, I'm a straight A student." She responded.

"I'm a C- student…at best." Desmond said.

"I'm _very_ messy and disorganized."

"I'm neat, clean, and tidy."

"I'm shy."

"And I'm going to kiss you."

"I'm…Wait, wha-" She started, before Desmond leaned forward and crashed his lips with Emma's, where her eyes widened in shock and surprise. After a moment, Desmond pulled away, and looked at Emma, who still had a surprised look on her face, and he decided to give her a moment to recover.

She did so and she shook her head. "We are absolutely nothing alike…"

Desmond smiled and rolled his eyes and he inched his head close to Emma's. "I honestly don't care about that."

Emma, realizing she wasn't going to win this battle, started to lean closer to him, but decided to ask one more question before caving in. "I also hear you're about to become a new TV host…would this job might, I don't know… _change you_ , in anyway?"

Desmond gave her a reassuring smile, and responded back with, "Not one bit..."

Emma, finally letting her emotions take control, leaned forward, and the two Eeveeloutions kissed, thus beginning a sweet, loving, and caring relationship…for now.


	2. Chapter 2: The Falling Out

It has been a full year since that Valentine's Day. A full year since Desmond and Emma had started dating. Both of them were 19 years old now.

Desmond was in a dressing room, getting ready for his weekly hosting job of _Pokéntertainment._ He was sitting in his seat, looking at his reflection in the mirror, smirking.

It was a show that talked about the news, gossip, and it showed funny videos and clips of people doing funny and humiliating stuff.

 _Fur. Perfect. Teeth?_

He opened his mouth to show white, shining teeth. _Terrific._

Suddenly, an Altaria poked her head into the dressing room. "7 minutes 'till show time, Mr. Calidus." She said.

The Umbreon flickered the yellow lights circles on body, to show he understood. He would have gave a thumbs up…but he had none to do so. Desmond then leapt out of his seat, and walked out of his dressing room, and starting walking with some swagger in the his movement. Many of the crew, who saw him, either greeted him, or smiled.

"Hey Desmond." A Machoke greeted.

"Desmond, what's up?" A Breloom said, fist bumping the Umbreon.

Soon, Desmond was approaching the set where he always hosted the show. Usually, he was getting here 30 seconds before the show began, so getting here with 3 minutes to spare was pretty amazing to him…or it WOULD have been amazing, if a certain fluffy purple tail hadn't grabbed from behind him and spun him around. It was a female Delcatty, who was giving him a seductive smile. "Hey there, you…"

Desmond smirked. "Well, well, well, Grace Adelson, fancy seeing your face here…"

Grace leaned her face close to Desmond's. "Where you off to?"

"My show. Might be surprised, but I'm actually _early_ today."

"Well then…that is good news, because now you can spend those extra minutes with _me_." Grace said, flirtatiously.

Desmond continued to smirk, realizing what she was getting at. "Don't mind if I do." He then captured the Delcatty's lips with his own and the two began to make out.

Emma didn't know this, but recently Desmond has been cheating on her with the Almia famous actress, Grace Adelson.

You see, recently, for the past couple of months, Emma and Desmond's relationship has started to become rocky, and the two have become short with each other. He and Emma have been in constant argument with each other every time they go on a date. It _has_ to be _her_ , right? He doesn't remember doing anything to make her mad. She just blows up on him for no reason.

So, for now, this was just his little secret.

Desmond and Grace continued to make out until a Wobbuffet wearing a headset popped his head out of a corner. "45 seconds, Mr. Calidus."

Desmond broke the kiss and pulled away. "That's my que."

Grace used her tail to tickle him under his chin and proceeded to walk away.

"See you later, handsome."

Desmond then made his way to the stage, where cameras began pointing at his position.

A Hariyama behind the cameramen then started saying, "3, 2, 1, and…" He pointed at Desmond, and the show began

Desmond looked at the cameras and smiled. "Hello everybody, welcome back to Pokéntertainment. I'm your awesome host, Desmond Calidus."

* * *

Emma was at the local store, working as the bag girl at the checkout. She wore her regular attire, and a red cap with the store's logo on it. You would think it would be a normal job for Pokémon her age, but for Emma, it was the worse. She was always getting yelled at by either the shopper or the cashier because they think she's going to slow, or because they thought she broke something.

She gets so aggravated sometimes, she just wanted to scream and punch someone. But every time she looked at someone, shed also become so timid or shy. And her relationship with Desmond didn't make her life any easier.

Desmond, when they started dating, was the sweetest guy Emma has ever met. Giving her compliments, making her feel happy, being a nice guy in general. But for a couple of months now, Desmond has changed. He's become _so_ arrogant, rude, and self-centered.

Every time they're together now, Desmond always do _something_ to make her angry or upset, and it usually ends in an argument. Emma seriously thinks that damn show Desmond's hosting is what's causing his new bad attitude of his.

While she was thinking about it, the cashier, a Chesnaught, yelled at her. "Hey, Luctic you gonna bag stuff, or stare off into space?!"

Emma flinched at the volume, and then noticed how there were groceries piling up in front of her.

"S-Sorry sir, it won't happen again!" She then began to quickly put the groceries in the bag, while the Chesnaught rolled his eyes.

* * *

(5 Hours Later)

The two Eeveeutions were just now getting off of their respective work places.

Emma hurried back to her place, which was an apartment complex. She looked around her handbag for her purse, which held her entry card to get in. She was having a rather difficult and hard time because of the condition of the bag was very messy. She was continuing to rummage through her bag, until she heard the door open, to see her neighbor, a Granbull, had opened the door for her.

"…Thanks." Emma said, sheepishly smiling. She then rushed up to the 5th floor of the apartment building, and went into her room. When she got in, she greeted by her room, that was in the same condition as her handbag. Messy.

There were pillows and blankets near the couch that were on the floor, an overflowing trash can, used glassware and silverware out, and clothes laying out all over the floor near the foot of her bed.

She couldn't really worry about clean up right now. She had less than an hour to freshen up before Desmond got here. You see, Desmond was planning to take her to a Valentine's Day yacht party that was being held tonight. She didn't really _want_ to go, due to not being very comfortable around large groups of people, but she did this for Desmond. She could never say no to him, even when he's been in acting like a total jerk recently.

* * *

Speaking of Desmond, he was at in his dressing room, still in the studio, just about to leave the studio when he spotted something on the dresser. A bouquet of roses that he got earlier today, sent to him by some of his fans. A lightbulb lit in his head, and he took the bouquet.

* * *

Back with Emma in her apartment, she was wearing a fresh set of clothing and was waiting impatiently for Desmond. He was late, as usual. Just like he _has been_ for the past _three months_ now.

She heard a knock at the door, and walked over to it. Before she opened the door, she took a deep breath.

 _Don't start an argument with him. Don't start an argument with him._

She repeated to herself in her head, and she opened the door, and smiled with surprise to see Desmond, smirking, and holding out a bouquet of roses for her with his left paw.

"Hello, beautiful." Desmond said, in a flirty, yet arrogant tone that's gotten on Emma's nerves for some time now. She ignored the feeling and walked over to him and they kissed. When they separated, Emma looked at him, expecting him to say something. Something rather meaningful about their relationship.

"Have you got something to say to me?"

This left the Umbreon confused, but still smirks. "Like…what?"

Emma deadpans, trying to hide her aggravation with her boyfriend. "Happy Anniversary to you too."

 _Oh right. The anniversary._ Desmond thought as it clicked in his mind. He smirked and tried to coolly play it off.

"Just kidding, babe. Happy Anniversary to you too." He then kissed Emma's check, which relieved her of her stress. She then smiled and took the bouquet from him.

"Let me put these in some water quickly, okay?" She then used Psychic to levitate the flowers and started walking to the kitchen, but before she did, turned around and smiled at Desmond.

"These really are beautiful." She walked into the kitchen.

Desmond inaudibly let out a sigh of relieve.

 _Thank you, every florist in Almia…_

Meanwhile, Emma was using Psychic to levitate a vase over to her, and she then sat it on the table. She looked at the flowers again, but this time noticed a little card inside it. She grabbed it with her paw and opened it, expecting Desmond to write her something sweet, but instead, found different words and handwriting instead that read-

 _To: Desmond Calidus_

 _From: Your adoring female fans._

This caused Emma to glare, realizing Desmond hadn't even bought these flowers himself.

 _Self-center, egotistical, little…_ Before she could finish her thoughts, she heard Desmond call out from the other room.

"Babe, you okay? The yacht leave in 25 minutes."

Emma, deciding not to say anything, just threw away the roses in her overflowing trash can, and stormed out of the kitchen, glaring and walked past Desmond, saying, "I'm _fine_. Let's just go…" With obvious venom in her voice.

Desmond just looked at her, confused. _What's her problem, NOW?_

* * *

(At the yacht party, roughly 25 minutes later)

Emma and Desmond had just gotten onto the yacht, which was at the port, near the edge of Pueltown.

The yacht was filled with hundreds of more Pokémon, all looking like they were having a good time.

Emma looked at the crowd, feeling really shy and scared. She was having second thought of being here, and she tried to look at Desmond to tell him, but, to her surprise, he was gone.

She looked forward to see Desmond joining the crowd, laughing, and greeting other Pokémon, and calling them their names.

She wondered how he knew these people, but realization dawned on her. Half of these are people from his Pokéntertainment crew.

 _Great, the last thing I wanted tonight was to deal with Desmond talking about that damned show, AGAIN._ _How did I not expect this?_

She watched as Desmond talked to multiple people, laughing…and then she noticed a Delcatty, nearby. This caused Emma to growl.

 _Grace Adelson..._

Emma and Grace has this bitter, hateful resentment for each other.

Grace hates Emma as she was jealous of her dating Desmond, and she felt Desmond deserved someone better than some nerdy looking, shy, know-it-all Espeon girl.

Emma hates Grace because she _always_ flirting with Desmond, and she'd even do it _in front of her_. She could usual handle that, but what she _couldn't_ handle, was how Desmond _let her_. And how he flirts even _back_ with her lots of times. It just infuriated her.

Grace, by this point, had walked over to Desmond, and the two began a conversation. Emma couldn't make out what they were talking about, but she could see Desmond was clearly enjoying talking to Grace.

Desmond soon noticed Emma, glaring, and he just raised his eyebrow to ask " _What?"_

Emma rolled her eyes, frustrated with this situation (and with Desmond in general), decided to get a drink, and she marched off to go find something.

Desmond watched as Emma walked away, not sure what's going on with her NOW. Before he could ponder more, Grace whispered in his ear, with a seductive tone in her voice."

"So, how come you haven't kissed me yet, handsome?"

Desmond chuckled, a bit nervously though. "Well, Grace, I'd love to, but my girlfriend's here…"

Grace playfully roller eyes, and leaned closer to Desmond. "Come on, just for a couple of minutes? We'll go to the downstairs bedrooms. She'll _never_ have to know…"

Desmond, finally giving in to the temptation, smirked. "Well…I guess I can't argue with _that_ kind of logic…"

Grace smirked as well and said, "You meet me down there. I'll just be a minute."

"Whatever you say, ma'am." He then walked off towards the lower decks.

What he didn't know was Grace was now giving a Sawk some instructions.

"Now, see that Espeon over there?" Grace pointed out Emma, who was over a table, getting a drink, to Sawk.

"Uh-huh." The Sawk nodded.

"Good. Now when she comes back over here, tell her that Desmond wants her to meet him in the lower decks."

"Gotcha."

And with that, Grace walked away to the lower part of the deck to initiate her plan to make Desmond all hers…

* * *

Emma, by now, had some punch in her hand, and was walking back to where she was before, and noticed something was wrong…Desmond was missing.

 _Great, now where did he run off to…?_ Suddenly, Emma felt someone tap her shoulder, and she turned around to see a Sawk.

"Hey, excuse me, are you Emma Luctis?"

"Um…y-yeah…?" She responded back, shyly.

"Desmond told me to tell you that he wants to you to meet him in the lower parts of the decks."

"…Oh. T-thanks for the information." She thanked the Sawk before slinking to go find Desmond. She walked down the staircase, and entered the lower part of the yacht, which were lined up with doors that led to individual bedrooms. She looked around, but saw no sign of the Umbreon.

"Desmond…?" No response. She started to wonder if she heard the Sawk's directions right, but then she heard giggling and moaning coming from the door to her left.

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion, noticing there was something going on in there… She slowly creep near the door, and lightly pushed it open a crack with her paw…and her eyes widen in complete and utter shock…as she saw Desmond, pinning Grace to the way, making out with her.

She watched for a moment, emotionless. But after another moment, all kind of emotions started swelling in her. The top three? Anger, betrayal, and heartbroken.

She opened the door and cleared her throat.

Desmond and Grace stopped kissing, and looked to see the glaring Espeon (who had tears in her eyes), who caught the two in the act. She then stormed off as fast as her legs could carry her.

Desmond then muttered, "Oh shit. Emma? Emma?!" The Umbreon then gave chase to the Espeon.

Grace, who just stood there, smirked, glad to see that her plan worked out perfectly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Emma was pushing through the crowd, with Desmond hot on her trail, trying to get her to stop. Once the two were out of the crowd, and to the side of the ship, which was also empty, Desmond grabbed her shoulder and stopped her…only to get whacked in the face by Emma's Iron Tail and stagger back.

Emma then turned around and faced, still as furious as hell. She also still had tears in her eyes. "Don't you touch me, you arrogant, cheating son of a bitch!"

"Babe, can we _please_ not do this in front of 200 Pokémon…?"

"No, screw you, Desmond! I have absolutely _HAD IT_ with you and your pompous attitude!"

This caused the Umbreon to roll his eyes, finally getting fed up with Emma as well.

"Oh, oh, here we go again with this crap! You know, maybe it's possible, it might be YOU with a problem, and not ME!"

"How could _you_ cheating on me with that slut, Grace Adelson, be MY FAULT?!"

"Maybe if you were nicer and more supportive to me being at Pokéntertainment, then I would feel I wouldn't need a secret relationship with Grace to feel better!" Desmond fired back.

Unbeknownst to the feuding Eeveeloutions a small group of people had starting awkwardly observing the argument.

"You know what, Desmond?! I am DONE with you and this new _disgusting_ personality of yours!"

"Fine by me! I can't handle you and YOUR personality anymore either!" Desmond, shot her rant right back at her. "I kind of wish to you were me, so you could realize how stupid you look right now."

"Oh, you wish you were ME? I wish I was YOU, just so I could show you what an ASS you've become ever since you become so consumed with that retarded show!"

Desmond just rolled his eyes.

Emma just glared and stared at him "What's…changed you? Why are you suddenly this, arrogant, self-centered jackass?

"What happened to the sweet, kind and loving Umbreon that I…" Emma started before catching herself and purses her lips and looks down sadly.

" 'That you', what?"

"…Never mind…Goodbye, Desmond." Emma then proceeded to walk away, leaving Desmond behind.

Desmond, however just rolled his eyes. "Fine. Who needs her anyways?"

* * *

On the docks, Emma was running off the ship, with tears pouring down her cheeks, heartbroken.

She looked back, to see Desmond. He was at the railing, but he wasn't looking at her. He was being comforted by Grace Adelson.

Emma just hung her head and trotted home.


	3. Chapter 3: The Swap

It has been 13 hours since Emma and Desmond broke up, and the two decided to hang out with their closest friends.

For Desmond, it was Bart; For Emma, it was a female Vulpix, who was the same age as Emma. Her name was Jane.

"You okay?" Jane asked Emma as they walked through the town's outdoor market, which was open once every Sunday.

Emma smiled, and nodded. "Yeah."

Jane was one of the few people Emma knew and didn't get shy around, and could confide her personal matters with her. The only other person she did that with was…Desmond.

Jane, noticing Emma's sadness like an upcoming tidal wave, patted the Espeon's back with her paw. "Hey, it's okay."

This cheered Emma up a little. "Thanks."

"What are friends for?" Jane replied, smiling.

Emma, deciding it better to not bottle up her feelings, started to talk about the breakup. "You know…I guess I'm kind of _glad_ me and Desmond are over. He was becoming a real…"

"Douchebag?" Jane finished her sentence, smirking. This gave Emma a good laugh.

"Yeah." She paused a moment before frowning. "I just don't understand how fame and popularity changed him so drastically, and quickly at that. He was _never_ like that during his first nine months of hosting that show…"

Jane just shrugged. "Don't worry about him, you deserve better than him anyhow."

* * *

Meanwhile, Desmond and Bart were walking through the other side of the market, both wearing sunglasses to emphasize their coolness.

Desmond was the one doing the talking at the moment.

"You know, getting into a relationship with a girl nowadays is like, getting into a taxi with foreign driver that doesn't understand your language." Desmond said, talking about his and Emma's breakup. "You tell them where you want to go, and they smile and nod, making you think that they've understood you, but then your at 'long term commitment' street, or 'moving in together' avenue, and you're all like, _No_. I never wanted to go HERE'."

Bart chuckled. "Yeah, girls can be more complicated than those dang crossword puzzles on the back of newspapers…How am I supposed to know what the end of a shoelace is called?" The Weavile muttered, causing the Umbreon to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

As he did so, they passed a clothing store. What was so special about this store? Well, it had Grace Adelson in it currently. The Delcatty actress was looking for clothes, when she spotted Desmond and Bart passing by. Seeing opportunity, she smirked, and rushed out of the store, and pretended to "coincidentally" walk past the two guys, and look their way. She smiled and called out to them.

"Desmond, Bart! Hi!" She said, walking up to the two.

Desmond smirked. "Hi Grace."

"Hey." Bart said, waving.

"What brings two handsome fellows here today?" The Delcatty asked, smiling.

"You know, just hanging out, not doing anything in particular." Bart said.

"Uh-huh." Grace said, not really caring about what Bart had to say, and looked at Desmond. "Hey, you and your friend here want some ice cream? I'm buying." Grace asked Desmond.

"Sure." The Umbreon said, taking her up on the offer.

"I'll be right back." Grace said, winking at him, and then walked away to get the ice cream.

Desmond smirked, while Bart just has a suspicious look on his face.

Desmond then nudged his friend. "Welp, I'm DEFINITELY asking her out."

Bart just looked at his friend with a concerned look.

"What?" Desmond asked, seeing the look.

"You sure about that? I was getting some pretty bad vibes from that girl." Bart said.

Desmond just playfully rolled his eyes and smirked. "Sure. Coming from the guy who couldn't even land a _date_ last Valentine's Day and had to resort to spending it with his friends."

The Weavile shoved Desmond playfully. "Hey…We had fun."

Desmond chuckled.

Bart, seeing how he was getting off track, shook his head and went back to the previous conversation. "But, I am being serious about that Delcatty, dude. There's just something off about her."

"Oh please, like _what_?" Desmond said, skeptically.

"Well, didn't you tell me that when Grace asked you to make out with her, she said Emma would _never_ know, and as soon as you to start kissing, Emma _immediately_ finds out?"

Desmond, realizing where Bart was going with the conversation, argued back.

"Wait a minute…" Desmond said, starting to get what Bart was insinuating. "Are you suggesting that Grace had something to do with my and Emma's breakup? That doesn't make sense dude. Why would she reassure me that Emma wouldn't know about me cheating on her, and then TELL her?"

Bart shrugged. "I don't know, man. But just keep your eye on her."

Desmond rolled his eyes, disregarding his friend's advice. "Whatever. Besides, Grace is _10 times_ better than Emma. Trust me, it's fine."

* * *

Speaking of Emma, Jane and she were now just across the street from Desmond and Bart, however, nobody from either side noticed the other's presence.

"So, what are you planning on doing tonight?" The Vulpix asked Emma, who shrugged.

"I don't know. Probably order a large pizza and a tub of ice cream and just eat myself to death." Emma said.

"Oh, don't do that, it's a full moon tonight. Tell ya what, how about I come over and help you with that pizza?" Jane suggested.

"Okay." Emma accepted the Vulpix's offer.

Jane smiled and then looked at her smartphone and then groaned.

"Well, I got to get going. Apparently work waits for no one. See ya later, Ems." Jane said, hugging her best friend before leaving.

Once Emma was then left alone, she started wondering what she should do with herself now…and then looked across the street to see a very familiar Umbreon, with Bart the Weavile.

She stared at Desmond for a minute, and was seriously thinking of going over there…but then she saw _Grace_ walking over to them, carrying a tray of ice creams over to the guys. The three then began to laugh as they took their ice creams.

Emma's eyes narrow sadly and she begins to slink away.

However, while she does so, Desmond looks across the street, and sees the familiar Espeon girl walking away. He looked at her for a moment, but decided not to follow her, seeing how they aren't dating anymore, he doesn't need to care about what she does anymore, and he went back to talking to Grace and Bart.

* * *

(Later that night)

The two Eeveeloutions were at their respective homes, sleeping.

Emma was wearing pink stripped pajamas, and was sleeping peacefully.

Desmond was shirtless, but wearing black pajama pants. He was snoring in his sleep.

However, as they slept, something the universe was happening right now. The sunlight was casting across the moon, giving it an orange coloration. It shined brightly into the two Eeveeloution's rooms.

Suddenly, the two started to dream. It was about their breakup/fight.

 _I kind of wish I was you were me, so you realize how stupid you look right now._ Desmond's words echoed Emma's head as she slept.

 _I wish I was YOU, just to show you what an ASS you've become ever since you become so consumed with that retarded show!_ The words ran through Desmond's mind as he snored.

Suddenly, the orange moonlight intensified, and it washed over the two sleeping Eeveeloutions, and the two's bodies quickly dissolved into mist.

Soon the bodies began to reform.

In Desmond's room was now a sleeping Espeon, snoring loudy. In Emma's room, there was now a sleeping Umbreon, snuggling a pillow.

And thus, a magical event as just occupied in the universe, granting a powerful wish to two certain Pokémon this night.


	4. Chapter 4: Total Confusion

Chapter 4: Total Confusion

* * *

" _Rrrrrrriiiiiinnngg! Rrrrrrriiiiiinnngg! Rrrrrrriiiiiinnngg!"_ Went Desmond's telephone as it rang. His answering machine went on, and Bart's voice can be heard.

" _Hey Desmond, I know its early, but, uh, just calling to tell you that you left your co-"_ He was then cut off by Desmond, tiredly grabbing the answering machine's phone and lifting it up, and then putting it back down. He groaned.

 _Oh Arceus, my head…How long have I been out for…?_ He thought to himself, as he craned his neck from side to side, and he opened his eyes…For some reason, something felt different.

… _It just me, or did the room get bigger?_ _Nah,_ it's _probably just me._

Desmond then go up and went to the bathroom with the lights off. He turned on the faucet and bent his head down and started applying water to his face. His skin felt surprisingly…soft and smooth, and had the sweet scent of…strawberries? Weird. Must be the new conditioner he bought recently.

He then grabbed the towel and started rubbing it across him, while flipping the light switch on.

He put the towel down, and opened his eyes to look at his reflection…and screamed in absolute fright when he saw Emma's reflection instead of his own.

"GAH!"

He let out in a…girly scream and fell to the floor. He looked behind him to see if Emma was there. She wasn't. But if she wasn't there…then that means… Desmond slowly began to get up off the floor. He once again only saw Emma in the mirror.

So…if Emma was his reflection then… He looked at his paw, which was _pink_ , like an Espeon's. And he was wearing pink pajamas.

 _Oh my Arceus…_ Desmond thought in his head, hearing his own, regular, manly, muscular voice. "Oh my Ar…" He blurted out, but cut himself off when it came out in Emma's voice.

Suddenly, he started to get some more horrifying thoughts.

 _Oh Arceus, please let "IT" still be there…_ His hand slowly started to descend his body, down past the waist region.

The scene then shoot to outside the house. Where Desmond mentally screamed,

 _NOOOOOOOO!_

(At Emma's apartment)

Emma was in her body, sleeping. She was woken up by the sound of the door being knocked on in rapid repeating.

 _KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!_

Emma groaned, which came out kind of deep. She dismissed it, and got up, rubbing her eyes.

The door was then knocked on, even harder than before.

 _KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!_

Emma then proceeded to make her way to the door. Then there was yet another of knocks, this time, even louder the last two.

 _KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!_

 _Ugh…I'm coming…You don't have to knock the door down…_ Emma thought groggily before she opened the door…and then was faced to face with someone who looked _EXACTLY_ like her.

"AH!" She screamed and leaped back, but it came out, deep manly, and most frighteningly…familiar.

"Fuck!" "Emma" cursed in dismay as she barged into the apartment, slamming the door shut behind "her."

Meanwhile, the real Emma was looking at herself, to see she now had black fur, yellow rings around her body, this is stuff that only…an Umbreon had. She looked at the other Emma, and finally spoke up.

"…D-Desmond?! I-is that you?" She asked, with Desmond's voice.

"Yes, it's me! Who'd _else_ you'd think it could be?! Houdini?!" He screamed, still frustrated with his revelation, and still using Emma's voice.

"H…how did you get inside my body?" Emma asked, completely stunned.

"I don't know!" Desmond responded back, still yelling.

Emma then shut her eyes and started mumbling, "This is a dream…"

"...What? Desmond asked her, confused.

"This is a dream…" She repeated, blocking out Desmond, and was trying deny any of what was happening right now. "This is just a very… _very_ bad dream, and I'm still in bed, asleep, in my _normal_ body…"

She then opened her eyes, expecting to be back in her room, back in her _body_ , but no such luck. "Dang it!"

Desmond just gave Emma a deadpanned look. "Are you done?"

Emma still frightened, could only nod.

"Good…"

He then banged his hand against the wall.

"What was that for?"

"I was _really_ hoping this wasn't real…" He muttered in frustration. He then looked at Emma. "I _knew_ we were spending _way_ too much time together." He said to her.

Emma, upon hear this remark, blinked before she started…giggling?

"What? What's so funny? And stop giggling in my body!" He demanded, getting pretty angry at this point.

"I-I-I'm sorry, i-it's just…f-funny choice of words…" She said, holding back the laughter.

Desmond started at her for a moment, then glared and walked over to her…and the two Eeveelutions began slap fighting each other.

"This is not a joke!" Desmond said, slapping his former body.

"Hey, knock it off!" Emma said, slapping him right back.

"You knock it off!"

They continued this for a moment, before freezing when there was a suddenly knocking at the door. Jane's voice could be heard on the other side.

"Ems, it's me! I'm here to drop off the pizza from yesterday, let me in!"

The two 2nd generation Eeveelutions Pokémon just remained frozen in place.

"…Crap…" They said simultaneously.

"Well?" Desmond whispered to Emma. "Get rid of her!"

"What? Why don't _you_ get rid of her? You're the one in _MY_ body!" Emma whispered back.

The two then began quietly fighting for a moment before Desmond shoved Emma towards the door. She could only glare at her former boyfriend, now in her body, before she took a deep breath and opened the door, revealing the Vulpix, who was holding the pizza box in her mouth.

"H-hey, Jane." Emma greeted her best friend.

Jane, unaware of the swap, looked as she saw Desmond in front of her, wearing pajama pants and no shirt. She then glared and looked at "Emma" who was also in her pajamas, just standing there in the front room. She marched into the apartment, uninvited, placing the box onto the table nearby and she then marched over to Emma, still glaring.

"So, do you still hate him, or do you like him again? Call me when you've sorted this crap out…"

She then trotted to the door, but before she could leave, she turned around and looked at Desmond and Emma, and then said, "I honestly wish you two were me right now. You know, so you guys could she how disgusting this who thing is." She then went out the door, slamming it behind her.

Desmond just blinked. "Sheesh, what's up with _her_?"

Emma, however, just stood there, with some realization dawning on her, after hearing Jane's words. _I honestly wish you two were me right now…_

She then went over to Desmond, who was eating some of the leftover pizza left on the table. "What did we say to each other at the party the other night?"

Desmond rolled his eyes. "What _didn't_ we say?"

"No, no. You said you wished you were _me,_ and I said that I wished I could be _you,_ to show you what a douche you've become."

Desmond look at her with a very skeptical face. "What are you saying? That this is all some kind of…what? _Magical wish_?"

"Yes! It the only thing that actually make _any_ sense!" She then paused and narrowed her eyes. "This is the universe getting back at you."

"For _what_?" Desmond asked, really confused, not understanding how this is all _his_ fault.

"Oh I don't know, maybe for cheating on me with Grace, and for being a jerk in general?" She said with obvious venom and sarcasm in her voice.

"And since when as the forces of the universe been on YOUR side, exactly?"

"All I know, is that this has something to do with what we said to each other that night."

Desmond then took a good look at his body and then scrounged his face.

"Ugh…"

"What?" Emma asked in curiosity.

"My body looks like hell…" He complained.

"Well, what do expect me to do about it?"

"Go to my house and put on some fresh clothes?"

"What?" Emma said in confusion. "No!"

"Well, I'm sorry, but it's going to look very weird and very difficult to explain if someone _else_ walked in on us and saw us together in our pajamas."

Emma, realizing what Desmond was saying was true, groaned in defeat. "What do you need me to get?"

"My regular clothes. The midnight blue hoodie with the crescent moon hoodie, and blue jean pants. And, no matter _what_ , we can tell NO ONE about any of this. They'll think we're psycho and send us to a mental institute."

"Fine." She said, agreeing. She started heading for the door and opening it, she then gave him a serious look. "Don't do anything stupid to my body or my apartment while I'm gone."

Desmond just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I got it." He said in annoyance as Emma left.

* * *

Emma walked outside her apartment building and began to speed walk out of the neighborhood.

Unbeknownst to her, there was a certain Vulpix, watching in the bushes as the "Umbreon" left the area.

Jane narrowed her eyes suspiciously, and walked back into the apartment. Once she got to Emma's door, she knocked on it, and heard "Emma's" voice from inside.

"Coming!"

The door opened to reveal the Espeon, still in pajamas, at the door. Jane then barged in the apartment. "Emma, what the hell's going on?!" She shouted, angrily at her best friend.

 _Oh great, HER again…_ Desmond thought, annoyed, as he was hoping that he was done, dealing with Jane.

"Did Desmond stay here the whole _night_?!"

Before Desmond could even open his mouth to respond, Jane fired more questions off.

"Did you sleep with him? Did you have _sex_ with him?"

This caused the "Espeon's" eyes to widen in shock. "What?! NO!"

"Then why was he here?!" However, before he could come up with an excuse, the Vulpix gasped, when a certain thought popped into her mind.

"Are you two _dating_ again?"

Desmond, trying to avoid as much suspicion as possible, sighed and gave a "half-truth."

"Well…I guess you could say that he and I have decided to 'stick together,' for now."

This caused the Vulpix to groan, in clear annoyance.

" _Why_?! The guy's a complete sleaze ball!"

Desmond looked at her and blinked. _…Well, glad to know how SHE feels._

He then shrugged and tried to play it off.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe you misjudge him, Jane. I mean, he's cool, popular, and handsome. You can't say there's not _one_ nice thing about him…"

Jane just gave a deadpanned look. "Emma…I can say it…there's absolutely not one nice thing about that guy." This earned a frown from Desmond.

"Also, why are you defending him I mean you're the one who is always telling me how that dumb TV show he host has turned him into a complete monster?"

Desmond's eyes went wide in realization. _Oh Arceus, that's right…my job!_

However, before Desmond could speak up, the door opened, revealing "Desmond," wearing a fresh set of clothes that he normally wears. He looked at the two with a nervous smile.

"Uh…Hi..?"

Jane then rolled her eyes with a glare. "I'm out of here." She then shoved past "Desmond" and left.

"What was Jane doing back here?" Emma asked.

"Never mind, that! We have a serious problem!" He ran over and started shaking his former body's shoulders.

"W-w-wh-wha-what?" Emma asked, still being shook by Desmond.

"MY JOB!" He shouted with clear panic in his voice, releasing Emma, and flailing his tail, to show how panicked he truly his.

"SO?! Just call in sick!" Emma fired back at him, not understanding the problem.

"No, no, no, I can't do that. Not now!"

"Why not?!"

"Because! The show's having a one year celebration, and they're going to air a new LIVE every day for a whole week starting next Sunday!"

"Well, I'm sorry, but until we can get back in our proper bodies, I don't know exactly _what_ I can do to help you!" Emma said.

Desmond just stared at her, an idea forming in his brain. "…You're gonna to have to take my place."

This shocked Emma. "W-what?"

"You're going to have to take my place as host of the show." Desmond replied.

Emma immediately started shaking her head rapidly with her new Umbreon eyes bugging out of her head. "No, no, no! I-I can't! I-I have stage freight!" She said as quickly as possible, with panic in her voice.

Desmond then places his paws on her shoulders. "Come on, please?! This job really means a lot to me!"

He pleaded, but Emma was not budging. He then sighed.

"Look…I'll help you out as much as possible, to get ready, AND I'll take your place and help keep your job and life on track, now PLEASE, help me out?" He basically got on his knees and begged.

Emma just looked at her former body, that had a pleading look on its face, and she caved. "Fine…"

Desmond jumped up. "Great! Now, let me get your body dressed. We have _a lot_ of work to do if we're going to fool anyone into think we're each other..."

* * *

 **Hey everyone, Mysteryals here. Now I know the terminology got weird or incorrect, with the body swap and all, but just remember, this is my first body swap fanfiction story, so I don't know all the details yet, but Ill get it sorted out. Keep reading, your all an amazing audience, Mysteryals...out.**


	5. Chapter 5: Life As Another

Chapter 5: Life as Another

* * *

Emma and Desmond spent the entire week together, trying to teach other about how to live as one another…which was proving to be a pretty difficult task.

Desmond tried to show Emma how to put on his clothes properly…which was going fine, until Emma tried to zip up the pant, and got caught on an particular area made both of them cringe. Emma's was from pain, Desmond's was from sympathy.

He also had to teach Emma everything about exactly what to say and do on Pokéntertainment, if she had any hope of keeping his career afloat.

Next, Emma had to teach Desmond how to wear her heeled shoes…and he was tripping in them constantly. He even fell down the stairs because of them.

The entire week was a complete and utter _hell_ for the two Eeveeloutions, especially because they had to spend it with each other.

Finally, the day of Pokéntertainment's first day of live shows came, and Desmond was prepping Emma one more time in his dresser room.

"Okay. Now say it _one_ more time."

Emma groaned in annoyance, with Desmond's voice. "I've said it 50 times already…"

"Hey, If you want everyone to believe you're me, you gotta act and sound _just like me_. Now one more time…"

Emma sighed before she put on a confident and cool smile. "Hello everybody, welcome back to Pokéntertainment. I'm your awesome host, Desmond Calidus." She then gave her ex-boyfriend a deadpanned look. "Are we done?"

Desmond, finally satisfied with the performance, responded with, "Yes. Just make sure you don't mess it up."

Emma rolled her eyes in response. "I think I can handle it."

"Good." At that moment, an Altaria stuck her head in from the door.

"Five minutes Mr. Calidus." She then left.

Desmond then looked at Emma. "Okay…Now go show the viewing world what you/I are made of." He said to her confidently as he gave her a slight push to the door.

Emma nodded and walked out of the dressing room and started walking down the hallway to the set, while muttering, "I can do this, I can do this," to herself repeatedly.

Suddenly, he was pulled to a stop by someone grabbing her Umbreon shoulder, and pushing her against the wall, pinning her against it. She looked to see Grace there, making a seductive smile.

"Hey there, you." Grace said in a flirting tone.

It took everything in Emma's power not to glare at her, but she managed. "Oh… _hey Grace_." She said, trying to sound as much like Desmond as possible. "Hey, listen, I got to go host the show right now."

Grace pulled her head close to "Desmond's", still making that seductive smile. "How about a little kiss before you do that?" She closed her eyes and staring leaning forward.

Emma, with eyes widen eyes, filled with panic and disturbance, managed to break free of her grasp, duck, and started speed walking away.

"SorryGracegottago!" She said quickly, speed walking away from the Delcatty, who had a puzzled look on her face.

Avoiding that catastrophe, Emma kept on walking until she got to the set and walked on.

However, upon reaching looking at her surroundings, she saw a studio audience and many cameras looking at her, causing her eyes to widen and her new Umbreon ears to droop.

A Hariyama behind the cameras then called out, "And we're live in 3…2…1!"

At that moment, the audience then cheered and the cameras started to film. They waited eagerly for the famous Umbreon's introduction for himself and the show, however, at the moment "he" looked like he was having a panic attack.

Emma sweated like crazy in the Umbreon body, and froze up. "Uh...um…" She looked at the Hariyama, who was making hand gestures, telling her to speak. "Uh…h…hello…every…every…" She stammered to get her words out, being very nervous. She then started to feel very lightheaded under the pressure of all the eyes and cameras watching her, and she passes out and faint onto the floor, causing the audience to gasp in surprise.

* * *

(Later…)

Emma was now back in the dressing room, still passed out, but now laying on the couch. She was woken by cold water pouring on her face. She gasped and shot her head up to see an angered Desmond, still in her body, standing there with an empty bottle of water.

"' _I think I can handle it'_ , huh?" He retorted to her harshly, as pressed a button on TV to show the image of the Umbreon passing out. "I look like I had a stroke!"

"I'm sorry, I thought I could handle it!" She yelled back to him, trying to defend herself.

"You're SO lucky I manage to pass it off as you getting sick…" He shook his head, frustrated. "Okay, starting right now, we are going to be practicing your acting as me until you got it down." He said.

Emma looked at him, dismayed. "But we've been doing exactly THAT all week!"

"And we'll have to continue doing until you've got it down!" He retorted. "There's another show tomorrow, and I can't afford to look like a moron again!"

Emma sighed, knowing this was just going to turn into another monumental argument between the two, and let him have his way. "Fine. But not right now."

This confused the Umbreon, trapped in an Espeon's body. "Why not?"

Emma glared at him. "Remember? I said I promise I'd help keep your career afloat as long as you do the same for me at my job."

"…Right." He responded. "So…what do you do again?"

This caused Emma to give an annoyed deadpanned look at him.

* * *

Desmond, now at the grocery store, stood at the end of the checkout, wearing the grocery store's cap with its logo on it.

 _Grocery store bagger…of course._ He thought to himself as the stood there, displeased. He looked around the story, to which was pretty much empty right now. He then saw a Diggersby coming out of an office, wearing khaki pants, a white button-down shirt, and a red tie.

Desmond smirked, and said, "Nice tie, dipstick." in a mocking tone.

Unbeknownst to Desmond, the Diggersby who he just made the snide comment to was Emma's boss, Mr. Augustin.

And when he heard what "Emma' said, he looked at the 'Espeon' and glared.

"Ms. Luctis, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you just insulted the manager… aka, your _boss_ …" He growled at her, intimidatingly, walking up to 'her.'

Desmond, not intimidated, but now realizing who this man is, decided to clean up his mistake.

"Oh, uh…Sorry sir, my bad." 'Emma' said, smiling sheepishly.

Augustin sighed, aggravated. "Luctis, you think you'd know to keep your loser mouth up." He said to her.

This comment surprised Desmond. " _Excuse me_?"

"I mean, Arceus, you're one of my _worst_ employees, nobody even _likes_ you here, and you're _so_ terrible at your job, people have to yell at you to make you do _anything_ right, so you'd think you'd learn to keep to bitch mouth of yours _shut_." The Diggersby replied viciously.

Desmond glared, angered by these cruel comments decided to teach this douche a lesson, even _IF_ they were not really meant for him. He raised the Espeon tail and used Iron Tail…and then smacked Augustin across the face.

"OW! WOAH!" The Diggersby said, gripping face in pain, but as he did that, 'Emma' tackled him to the ground and started punching him in the face multiple times.

Other employees so caught wind of this fight, and they crowded around the two Pokémon. They all got a grip on 'Emma' and after a few minutes of struggling, they'd finally managed to get 'her' off of him.

"Ugh…" Augustin moaned, as he laid on the floor, his face covered in blood, bruises, and some of his teeth were missing. Once he finally regained composure, he looked at the 'Espeon' and glared at her. "Luctis, your _fired_!" He said, as he held his face in pain and staggered off to the bathroom to clean up, leaving a troubled Desmond behind.

… _Emma's gonna kill me…_


	6. Chapter 6: Second Impressions

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" Desmond's voice is heard from within his home.

The scene changed to inside of the apartment, where Emma is currently shaking her former body wildly, in obvious anger.

"How could you get me fired from my job with the _hour_ of getting there?!" She yelled, still shaking him.

Desmond, finally managing to shove Emma off of him to stop her from shaking him to death, tried to defend himself. "Hey, your boss as an asshole, he got what he deserved! And I'm slightly surprised that I am not hearing a 'thank you' from you right now."

"For _what_?!" She yelled, confused as to why she would _thank_ her idiot ex for getting her _fired_ from her job.

"For making you look a complete badass in front of everyone." He replied.

"By _beating_ my boss up?!"

"Hey, he had it coming. You should have _heard_ the comments he was saying. Complete disrespect."

"I don't know if you realize this, but working at grocery store is entirely different than being some self-absorbed TV host!" She said to him, glaring.

That comment brought a thought back to Desmond's mind. "Oh yeah, that reminds me, we need to get you ready for the next show tomorrow."

"No." Emma said, flatly with annoyance.

"No?!"

"The deal was I'd promise I would help you with your job if you'd help me with mine, and you got me fired! As far as I'm concerned, the deal's off!"

Desmond scoffed. "You call what you did out there 'helping'?! I looked like a dunce out there today! From what I see, you broke our 'deal' as much I did!"

"At least I TRIED!" Emma fired back.

"Look, I am NOT losing MY job because you're angry!" He yelled, glaring her.

"Oh, kind of like what you just did with me and my job?!" She yelled back, glaring at him as well.

Suddenly, someone from across from Desmond's house yelled from inside their own home and yelled, "KEEP IT DOWN, SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO _SLEEP_!"

This caused the two Eeveeloutions to lower their voices and calm down a bit.

Desmond, after a moment, sighed. "Look, Emma, I'm…sorry…for costing you your job…"

This surprised the Emma greatly, considering how Desmond's _never_ apologized to her ever since his sudden change of personality.

"I just thought I was helping. But my job is very important to me, so I'm gonna ask one more time… _please_ , help me…" He said sheepishly, not comfortable with having to apologize to his ex.

Emma, giving it some thought, sighed. "Fine…" This caused the former Umbreon to smile, but it disappeared when he saw Emma put her paw up.

"But, on ONE condition."

 _...Oh boy…_ Desmond thought as he was about to regret was he was gonna ask next. "What?"

"You have to help me find a new job." Emma replied.

Desmond blinked.

That was it? He honestly something worse was about to happen. Must have just been worrying for nothing. He nodded. "Sure."

For the rest of the evening, Desmond and Emma helped each other for tomorrow, like they have been for the past week. The only difference from then and now was there just a little less hostility between the two.

Desmond wasn't so strict on Emma when she messed up a line, or when she froze in front of the "audience" of stuffed animals.

And he and Emma later sat down in the kitchen to help find a job she could handle, after 45 minutes of looking through it, Emma found a job opening as an intern at a psychiatrist's office. This is surprised Desmond a little, due to the job requiring talking to different people, which he couldn't see a shy gal like Emma doing. When he asked about if she could handle it, she responded with, "Well, I'M not the one who's going to be interviewed for the job…"

Desmond, upon realizing what his ex was talking about, blinked. "...Oh boy…" But, much to his misfortune, Emma wasn't done yet.

"And…since this is a job interview, you're going to have to dress…'appropriately' for it."

This caused Desmond to blink again, this time confused about what she was getting at.

* * *

(The Next Day)

Emma, driving Desmond's car, with Desmond and her in it. The plan was for Emma to drop Desmond off at the psychiatrist office and then she would head over to Pokéntertainment. A lot was riding on these two playing each other's parts _perfectly_.

Emma then pulled in at the psychiatrist's office in the parking lot. She got out of the car and looked at Desmond.

"Come on Desmond, you look nice."

Desmond, from inside the car, groaned, "I _look and feel_ gay…"

"Desmond, you're in MY body, nobody's going to give you a second look. Now come out here."

A moment later, Desmond got out of the car, revealing an Espeon in a beautiful black dress, and wearing contacts instead of Emma's regular glasses.

Desmond groaned. "I can't _believe_ I'm doing this…"

 _I just KNEW there would be a catch when I had to help her find a new job…_ Desmond thought to himself quickly.

"Hey, I lost my job because of you. You owe me this much." Emma retorted to him.

"Okay, again, your boss was a dick. He had it coming."

"Yeah, well thanks to you, I'm jobless. Now suck it up, or else."

"Or else, what?"

"Or else, I cut off your _private parts._ "

This caused Desmond to gasp in horror and look down at his former body's crotch, and then back to its face with a terrified expression. "Emma, you wouldn't _DARE_?!"

"Try me…" Emma said with narrowed eyes and a serious tone.

Desmond gulped. "O-okay, I-I'll make _SURE_ you get this job, and I won't complain about the dress anymore, just don't c-cut my 'you-know-what's' off, okay?"  
Emma smiled. "Good. Now get in there." She said, nudging him towards the door with her Umbreon head.

Desmond then went inside. With that done, Emma then heads back to the car, and started for Pokéntertainment, and hopeful tried not to pass out in front of everyone like yesterday.

* * *

Desmond sat quietly in the lounge of the room, waiting patiently for the psychiatrist to call him. There were other Pokémon in the lounge as well, also presumably applying for the job.

Soon, a female Gothitelle wearing glasses opened the door and called out the name, "Emma Luctis?"

'Emma' then looked in the Gothitelle's direction.

"Come right in, dear."

'Emma' then got off 'her' seat and made her way into the other room, with the Gothitelle closing the door behind them. They sat down in the seats.

The 'Espeon' looked around the walls of the room and saw pictures of the Gothitelle around the world, like at Mt. Silver in Jhoto, or Mauville City in Hoenn. There were also several doctrines on the wall as well. On her desk was a plaque that read 'Dr. Shelia Hopkins.'

Dr. Hopkins took notice of 'Emma's' eyes wandering around her office, and smiled. "I see you've taken notice of the contents of my office."

"Have you seriously been to all of these places?" 'Emma' asked.

"Yes indeed, I have 'seriously' been to all these places." Dr. Hopkins said, playfully mimicking 'Emma's' use of the word seriously.

'Emma' picking up on this, smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of 'her' head. "Uh, sorry, I'll uh, try to be more professional…"

Dr. Hopkins chuckled. "No, no. It's perfectly fine. This is a place where you are allowed to express yourself freely, Ms. Luctis."

"Oh…" 'Emma' replied.

Dr. Hopkins then proceeded to pick up a pen and clipboard. "So then, tell me about yourself, Ms. Luctis."  
"Uh…myself…?" 'Emma' asked.

In Desmond's mind, he was slowly begin to worry. _Crap! I was so focused on getting Emma ready to be like me, I forgot to ask HER daily life!_

Dr. Hopkins, noice of 'Emma's' worry, spoke up. "Is something the matter, dear?"

This snapped 'Emma' back into reality. "Huh? …Oh, yeah, yeah, I'm fine ma'am, don't worry about me."

 _Okay Desmond, relax. You've dated her for a year. You should know plenty about her. Just treat this whole ordeal like you're back on Pokéntertainment._

And with that, the 'Espeon' then shook 'her' head and smiled confidently.

"Well…I am a pretty smart, graduating the top of my class with straight A's,"

 _At least, that's what I THINK she told me…_

"I may be kind of messy and disorganized,"

 _Have you SEEN the inside of her apartment?_

"But, hey, I'm one of the most confident people you'll ever meet,"

 _Man, that's the EXACT opposite of the REAL Emma Luctis…_

"So you might as well not even bother interviewing anybody else, because I'd say you've already found the right Umb—…um…E _-Espeon_ for the job." 'Emma said, barely catching herself with the name of 'her' species.

This made the Gothitelle raise an eyebrow, but she ignored it, figuring it might have just been nerves, but either way, she DOES like 'Emma's' confidence, though. She jolted some stuff on her clipboard. She then looked back up at 'Emma.'

"Okay, that's all, dear. Thank you for your time. I'll call your personal information if I choose you."

'Emma' nodded and got out of the chair and made 'her' way out of the office. With that over, Desmond dropped his act and sighed. He hopes he passed…otherwise, it's HIS body who suffers...Speaking of his body, he wondered how Emma was doing. He looked at his smartphone, and saw that the show wouldn't start for another 5 minutes.

An imaginary light bulb lite above his head, and he figured he could use the "Pokéntertainment App" on the phone to watch Emma's performance. He pressed the touch screen a few times until an app with "PE" on it showed. He tapped it, and it brought him to their webpage. There was a video screen that says- _"The next show will start in 4 minutes."_

 _Come on, Emma don't let me down…_

* * *

Emma was in Desmond's dressing room, trying to keep her nerves in check. She absolutely did not _want_ to do this, but she made a promise to Desmond. A promise that she intended to keep, no matter how much of a selfish jerk that Umbreon's become.

Altaria poked her head in. "3 minutes 'til show time, Mr. Calidus."

"O…okay." 'Desmond' replied, looking away shyly.

The Altaria then left the room, leaving Emma alone. She took a deep breath. "I can do this, I can do this…" She then made her way to the door…however, when she opened it, she was met with Grace.

"Hey, there handsome." Grace said in her usual flirtatious voice she used when talking to Desmond.

'Desmond' rolled 'his' eyes.

 _Oh great…HER again…_ Emma thought to herself, annoyed to have to the girl she wanted to beat the crap out of.

"Oh…Sup, Grace?" Emma said, trying to do her best "Desmond impression."

"You going to do your show?" She asked him, still using her flirty tone.

"Um…Yeah." 'Desmond' said, with slight nervousness in her voice. This went unnoticed by Grace though.

"You feeling okay today? Your staff and crew said you past out just as the show started yesterday."

"Oh…uh, yeah, sorry, I was just a little sick…"

Grace smirked. "Well, that a relief." She said, leaning her head close to head to 'Desmond's. "How 'bout a little kiss before you go?" She said closing her eyes and puckering her lips.

'Desmond's' eyes widen and 'he' jumped back. "NO!"

This caused the Delcatty to open her eyes to see 'Desmond' standing away from her. She frowned. " _NO_? What do you mean, _'NO?' "_ She asked, with venom in her voice.

'Desmond' darted his eyes, looking for an excuse. "No, because…um…I-I wouldn't want _you_ to possibly catch the same I had…" 'He' said.

This caused Grace to relax, at least for the most part. She almost thought she was being denied what she wanted. "Oh…" She smirked. "Well, thank you for being so considerate, cutie." She said, going back to her flirtatious tone.

"Your, uh, welcome…Well, I better get going, don't wanna be late for the show." 'He' said, walking away quickly. As he did so, though, Grace narrowed her eyes at 'him.'

 _I'm better keep a closer eye on him…I have feeling_ Emma Luctis _is involved in all of this…_

* * *

Emma continued down the hallway, relieved to be away from Grace. However, her relief was cut short when she got to the stage. She really, REALLY wanted to run, but, she made a promise. She sighed.

 _I can do this, I can do this…_ She built up her nerve and slow made her way onto the set.

The cameras were pointed at 'Desmond' with the Hariyama from yesterday stood behind them. "And we're live in 3…2…1, action!"

The camera's started rolling, and they pointed at 'Desmond,' waiting for his intro.

On stage, Emma was having a mental panic attack, but she kept a look of fake confidence and a smile on her face.

 _Come on, Emma, it's no late to back out now. Just SAY IT!_

"Hello everyone," 'Desmond' started, managing to sound JUST like the really Desmond, "welcome back to Pokéntertainment. I'm your awesome host, Desmond Calidus."

The crowd cheered.

'Desmond,' despite feeling sick to 'his' stomach, kept 'his' smile and went onto the next line 'he' rehearsed. "Today, we've got another variety of funny and hilarious stuff for you your entertainment today. Biff?"

'Desmond' said, calling out the name of someone. To whom the name belonged to, 'he' had no idea.

The cameras then switched to the view of a Swalot, who was outside. "Thanks Desmond." BIff said.

"Now, today, we'll be…"

* * *

(An hour later)

It has been a full hour since the show began. Emma was still a nervous wreck, but to much of her surprise, she didn't have much to say, just some crude remarks about the people on the clips that were showed, but besides that, not that much. Soon, the last segment of the show ended, and it was time for 'Desmond Calidus' to wrap up the show.

"W-Well folks, that's all for today, see you next time, here on Pokéntertainment!" "Desmond said, signing the show off. The cameras then turned off.

Hariyama then called out to everybody, shouting, "Well everyone, that's, a wrap! See everyone here, tomorrow!"

'Desmond' relieved that the show was finally over with, went back to 'his' dressing room, and plopped down on the couch, an obvious nervous wreck.

 _Oh thank Arceus…It's finally over…_ Emma thought to herself, in relieve.

Once she was relaxed, and her nerves were calmed down, a new emotion washed over her. One she's never really felt before…confidence.

… _Hey…that…was actually kind of…EXCITING._

With that thought done, Emma smiled to herself.


End file.
